Tomorrow Is Too Late
by tripleb3
Summary: Jade calls Tori a year after there break up. Read to find out more. I own nothing! One shot.


What is love by V. Bozeman will play near the end. Well I mean that's what happens in the video. You should pull it up and I will tell you when to start it. Leave Comments and Reviews!

.

Tori is sitting on her couch typing on her computer when her phone vibrates. She blows out a breath then picks it up and answers it without looking.

Hello

...Hi

*Tori looks up from what she is doing on her computer and has a look on her face like she wish she didn't pick up her phone*

What an unpleasant surprise *Tori says*

Hello to you too Tori.

Hello Jade.

Can we talk?

We can not.

Tori please

Do not, Tori please me.

We need to talk.

You have 7 seconds.

Im serious.

...

...

*Tori closes and puts her lap top down*

What do you want?

To apologize.

For breaking my heart or being a careless ass hole. *Tori says more of a statement then a question*

I am so sorry

...

*Jade continues when she doesn't hear a response*

Your the last thing I think about before I go to sleep and the first thing I think about when I wake up. And the only thing I think about at work and in class and when I walk down the street

Jade

Just hear me out... Im ready

...

I'm ready to come out. Im ready to tell the world. I'm ready to tell my family, my friends, my co workers I'll tell whoever you want me to tell. I don't care anymore I don't care. I don't I don't care. All I care about is you.

It's too late *Tori says*

What?

I tried... I tried with everything inside of me. I really freaking tried.

I know you how hard you tried and I'm asking you,I'm I'm begging you to try just a little harder.

I tried my hardest... I lost myself, in you. I I lost myself trying to please you trying to make you happy. *Tori sniffs* I didn't realize just how much of me you stole until you walked away... And quite honestly I'm not even sure why your calling me because if I do call precisely I was nothing more then a little experiment anyway. Your words not mind.

I said a lot of hurtful things a lot of painful things and I apologize but you have to understand. You have to understand that I did not mean any of

Personally ma'am I do not I do not have to believe a freaking word that falls out of your mouth. Secondly but you did though. You meant every single word. Every single word every single syllable ever single letter. You meant all of it... You didn't say it out of temporary spite, you didn't say it because you weren't thinking clearly, you said it to hurt me. *Tori sniffs again* You should have seen the look on your face. The anger in your eyes, you hated me. For showing you who you really are.

*Jade starts to cry* I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I was upset. I was upset, I was confused, I was scared, at the time. But I've had plenty of time plenty of time to think about it. And your right, your completely right you showed me my truth. You showed me who I am and I'm ready to be free.

What the hell does that have to do with me? Congratulations. Your gay. If you want to be free your free.

That's the thing... I can't be free without you... I can not live. I can not breath. I can not exist without you. I am so sorry.

STOP, APOLOGIZING!... Do you even know what your sorry for?

...

...

...

That's why it didn't work... All you know is you hurt me and that it's eating you alive, but you don't know how... One of the many things that I've learned on my own the passed year is that I was never yours, when I was yours. You didn't stay awake at night thinking of me. You didn't run across traffic to talk to me or make a fool out of yourself ever. You didn't know my favorite color or what kept me awake at night unable to sleep... You didn't know what to say to me when I was upset not that you would of... We never talked about anything significant... You never asked questions. You didn't know anything about me that anyone else would of cared to know. And you certainly never would of loved me... You were just a confused little girl who was alone for a while and just so happened to stumble upon another little girl who had absolutely no idea what she was getting herself into. And here we are, an entire year later. And seemed to have finally realize that your puppet, was the only thing that ever gave a freak about you. Finally realized that your puppet that you used and threw away like it was nothing. Just so happens to be very very valuable... Here's the thing about valuable people (Start the song now) You have to realized there worth... before they do... Take care of yourself Jade.

*Then Tori hangs up and Jade drops her phone after she hears the dial tone. Jade starts crying and thinking about what just happened. Tori thinks about what she just did and feels more heart broken then she ever has*

Leave Comments and Reviews! Ok so since I'm not updating my other story because of the passing in my family I gave this to y'all. The name of this video is Tomorrow Is Too Late and it's by Thisisacommentary. Great video you should really watch it. I hope y'all enjoyed your read!


End file.
